civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Greece (Alexander)
Greece led by Alexander is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It does not require any DLC. Overview Greece It is difficult to overstate the impact that Greece has had upon Western culture and history. Classical Greece has given birth to some of the greatest artists, philosophers, scientists, historians, dramatists and warriors the world has known. Greek warriors and colonists spread their culture throughout the Mediterranean and into the Near and Far East. The heirs to Greece, the Romans, further promulgated Greek thought throughout Europe, and from there it spread across the oceans and into the New World. Greece and her people are credited with an astonishing number of inventions and discoveries, including the first theatrical performance, work of history, and philosophic treatise. The Greeks provided the West's first recorded sporting event, poem, and building dedicated to theatre. In politics, the Greeks created the world's first known democracy and republic. In mathematics and engineering, the Greeks constructed the oldest known mechanical computer (the Antikythera mechanism). Greek influence is still all around us: today's doctors still take the Hippocratic Oath, and modern architects still look to classical Greek forms for inspiration. To a large degree, Western civilization is Classical Greek civilization. Alexander Alexander the Macedonian is unquestionably one of the greatest warlords of all time. In 17 short years he marched his army to victory after victory across Europe, Asia, Africa and the Middle East, conquering every civilization he could reach. This extraordinary man (and his father before him) conquered Greece, the Balkans, Asia Minor, Syria, Egypt, Persia, and Asia as far east as Afghanistan. His empire did not long survive Alexander's death − it was simply too large for any mere mortal to hold − and it was divided between a number of Alexander's generals. But Alexander's conquests allowed Hellenic culture to spread across most of the known world, and Greek would become the language of culture, art and science for centuries to come. Dawn of Man May the blessings of the gods be upon you, oh great King Alexander! You are the ruler of the mighty Greek nation. Your people lived for so many years in isolated city-states - legendary cities such as Athens, Sparta, Thebes - where they gave the world many great things, such as democracy, philosophy, tragedy, art and architecture, the very foundation of Western Civilization. Although few in number and often hostile to each other, in the 5th century BC they were able to defeat their much larger neighbor, Persia, on land and sea. Alexander, your people stand ready to march to war, to spread the great Greek culture to millions and to bring you everlasting glory. Are you ready to accept your destiny, King Alexander? Will you lead your people to triumph and greatness? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Hello stranger! I am Alexandros, son of kings and grandson of the gods! (Χαῖρε ξένε. Ἀλέξανδρος εἰμὶ, υἱός τῶν ἀνάκτων καὶ ἔκγονος τῶν θεῶν!) Defeat: You have somehow become my undoing! What kind of beast are you? (ἀπολέσας με πως ει! ποῖος θήρ ει?) Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Rally the Philhellenes The minds of the world are captivated by our ancient history and intrigued by our culture, and the numbers of Philhellenes swell by the day. We should make sure that our foreign friends help us in times of need. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Greece * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Industrial Era * Player must have completed at least 2 Social Policy trees * Player must be allied to at least 3 City States * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 600 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Allied City States will gift Military Units whenever Greece enters into war against a major civilization Develop the Phalanx formation War never changes, but tactics do. The old hoplite formation is obsolete and no longer fit for the fields of battle. We should make use of the sarissa pike and instruct our warriors to wield it with skill and in unison. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Greece * Must have at least 5 Hoplites * Must have researched Iron Working * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 400 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * All Hoplites are instantly upgraded to Pikemen and gain the "Phalanx" (+25% Combat Strength when adjacent to a friendly Unit) Promotion Exploration Continued Expanded Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now dancing the Sirtaki and watching your tragedies. The real tragedy is that the rest of the world will soon succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Greece Category:Classical Cultures